The Storm
by NickNova
Summary: Ranma, Xain Pu and Usagi Tsukino. Finally get back home. Ch 2 Up
1. Default Chapter

The New Storm  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Sailor Moon.  
  
Ranma followed behind Genma as they came to a temple in the wilderness of Japan. At the age of eleven Ranma hated his father and everything about him. The pathetic man was greedy, cowardly, hypo critic, dumb and hundreds of other things Ranma could think off.   
  
Now after Genma had stole the money Ranma made working for his last sensei and gone off to the bar and gotten stone drunk, apparently some other drunken guy had Genma about an unbeatable technique in some temple to the west.  
  
So now here they were breaking into the temple, the most weird thing about the temple was all the statue's, some were large muscled men and others carried drums, they were even a few that resemble demon.  
  
"Hey pop what kind of temple is this?" Ranma was already quivering from the intense that seem to radiate through out the temple  
  
"Don't tell my son is afraid of a little temple?" Genma went into his routine "Oh what a weak son I have." he cried   
  
Ranma just look at his father's back with intense rage. Lightening crackle along a few of the statue's responding to his rage.  
  
They had finally come upon a room where the scroll was said to be and with Genma being the cowardly fool he is made his son journey into the room.  
  
The room was completely bare except for the wooden box in the middle of the floor and the four huge statues' in the corners of the room.  
  
"Go on boy get the scroll." Genma shouted as loud as he possible could  
  
Ranma walk further into the room but the further he got he could swear the statue's eyes were following him. Ranma finally got to the box; it was nothing special about it but elaborate runes on it.  
  
Ranma reaches out to grab the top. Electricity laced around his fingers as he touch it, not hurting but encouraging him and giving him the strength to achieve his destiny. The box open and the heavens rejoice as a storm rolled over and destroyed the entire temple.  
  
Genma being the scared asshole he is had took off and forgot all about his son. Until he remembered his plans to live off of his friend, but when he got there Ranma Saotome was gone.  
  
The world exploded around Ranma as the box opened. He couldn't all the things he had suffered through he was going to be killed by an exploding box  
  
"Damn"  
  
("That language is not aloud of this plain of existence Ranma Saotome.") A mysterious boomed through out his mind  
  
"You mean I'm dead?" Killing almost sobbed "Killed by a box." Ranma thought since his training had begun he had wanted nothing else but too see his mother and beat Genma to within an inch of his life.  
  
("Dead? No you have been chosen by the gods to be a master of you own destiny.")  
  
"The gods? But why have the gods chosen me?" Ranma didn't know what the hell the was going on, he was just stealing a scroll with his father when the place exploding and now a GOD was giving a chance to be a master of his destiny.  
  
("Your strength and courage caught the attention of several elemental gods when you showed such a strong affinity for their element of power")  
  
"What element sir?" Ranma voice timid   
  
("You have seen it several times now young mortal.") The voice was amused now ("Would you like to control? Have it obey your every command?") The voice was only slightly teasing now  
  
Ranma knew what he was talking about. The electricity that always writhes either around his fingers or in the vicinity of where his anger was directed.  
  
He was a chance to be taught by the gods themselves what did he have too lost?  
  
"Yes sir."   
  
The skies rumbled clouds rolled in, dark gray gloomy clouds. It started raining, pouring actually. Ranma stood to his feet as if to greet the storm and could now visible see the lightening striking between the clouds. He knew what he had to do.  
  
"I'm prepared to give my life for the art."  
  
Suddenly a huge lightening came down from the heavens obliterating Ranma completely.  
  
10 Years later  
  
Ranma sat on top of a stone in Asgard. His training was nowhere near complete, but the power he now held made some lesser deities tremble in fright. Heaven was a totally different from what he thought it would be. Once he got here he found out exactly what his destiny was. To protect heaven. The thought always made his blood rush in either fear or excitement Ranma couldn't tell really. Two other protectors had been chosen as well.   
  
Xain Pu of the Joketsuzoku Amazons a warrior of the Wind Gods.  
  
Usagi was a warrior of the Rain Gods.  
  
Ranma a warrior of the Thunder and Lightening Gods.  
  
Together they were the unstoppable Storm protector of the heavens.   
  
But that was a thousand years into the future.  
  
Ranma had received in hand-to-hand combat training from Raijin creator of the 'fist of the thunder god', he receive weapons training from Raiden and Thor, and energy manipulation from Indra. Raijin had pushed him hard to learn the basics of his art in 2 years. Once he had learned the basic he was then trained by the Hindu thunder god Indra for manipulation of energy and lightening bolts for around 3 years. Raijin continued to push Ranma until he mastered the advance techniques. Raiden with the help of Thor gave Ranma a mystical weapon name the Thunder Glaive a magnificent weapon of yet unknown power. He continued to train for the next 2 years mastering the advance techniques and even creating some of his own.  
  
Xain Pu received combat training from Fujin in the school of the 'Heavenly Wind'. Rudra taught her how to control the air and winds around her. Feng Bo punished her body and spirit by making her fight him to death everyday for two years until she started almost wining the sparring matches. Shine Tsu Hiko gave her two short swords, rumored to be created at the beginning of time.  
  
Ranma didn't know much about the other girl and had only seen her once during a sparring session that got out of hand. Destroying parts of Africa and Asia in the process.  
  
She had join in back in Asia. The rain had started coming down so fast and hard it made Ranma Xain Pu take noticed of their visitor. She was tall and slender with long hair that floated in wind, either by the 150 mph wind or by her own power Ranma know. The katana she held was amazing and equal in power to their own weapons of destruction.  
  
The sparring session was only stop as Raiden descended from the sky all god like with lightening bolts from his hands striking the ground the teens. Xain Pu looks over to Ranma knowing he was studying Raiden's technique.   
  
Raiden was dress in full battle form with electricity crackling around his body.   
  
"Look around you." Raiden pointed to his side "You have destroyed the entire country side." Indeed there were trees thrown around and huge craters in the dirt from the lightening bolts and the area was completely flooded.  
  
"You got carried away in your battle lust. You consider the possibilities or cared if you killed someone." Raiden Straw hat hid his expression well but Ranma knew he was disappointed in him.  
  
Suddenly a huge lightening bolt lance down from the clouds and struck Ranma in the chest sending him flying 20 meters where collapse still smoking.  
  
"As you can see Raijin is very disappointed." Raiden's head was downcast  
  
Turning back to the girls he spoke again. "Kami had decreed that you all will spend 10 years on earth to learn to appreciate and value its strength."  
  
The girls just nodded while Ranma pulled himself out of his crater only to be hit in the chest with scroll.  
  
"Ranma learn that scroll, you'll need it in the future."  
  
"Yes father." Ranma had taken to calling Raiden that after his second year in Kami plain, Raiden was more of a father to him then his own. Raijin was like an older brother; Thor was like the mysterious uncle you only once in a blue moon.  
  
Raiden disappeared leaving the teens alone to conquer their thoughts.  
  
"Damn we've been kicked out." Was Xain Pu thought's on the whole situation.  
  
"What do we do now?" Usagi's was soothingly soft and caressing.  
  
"I miss my mother." Ranma spoke out loud still reading the scroll "I don't care for Genma but I want to see my mother."  
  
They decided to visit families. Xain Pu and Ranma went to the Amazon village while Usagi went to Japan to find her family.  
  
Ranma had no idea what his mother look like or where she lived. He needed to find Genma first. But that could wait the amazons had powerful fighting techniques.  
  
"Hey Windy let's enter the village in style." Before giving her a chance to respond he lifted her off the ground and disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
The Amazon village.  
  
The village had been going through bad times lately, the war against the musk had gotten worst. Cologne had been very distraught with her last daughter and great granddaughter dying in battle against a musk raid 7 years ago.   
  
Her thoughts went back to her great granddaughter Xain Pu, the girl had a potential not seen in over 100 years.   
  
That was when the entire village exploded, or that's what it sounded like.  
  
Cologne pogoed outside of her home ready for battle with whatever made the noise. The entire village had come out of their homes ready to defend there the village with their lives.  
  
In the center of the village was a dust cloud, but two figures could be seen within. The dust cleared to reveal a tall well built man wearing a sky blue Chinese outfit with a dark blue vest and a straw hat shadowing his face revealing nothing but eyes glowing with power. What was really startling was the electricity that crawls around his still form.  
  
The was absolutely long purple hair with voluptuous figure.   
  
"Idiot" Xain Pu reaches over and smacks Ranma in the head totally destroying his all powerful image  
  
"What?" Ranma eyes were laughing as his hat fall off to reveal a handsome young man with black hair and storm blue eyes.  
  
"Hello Great Grand-mother I'm home." Xain Pu walks forward but stop as Cologne took a step back and fell into a defensive stance. (If Cologne had a defensive stance)  
  
"My grandchild has died seven years ago demon why personate her now?" Cologne was in a whirl did the enemy know they were weak now?  
  
'Seven years?' Ranma thoughts mirrored the purple head amazons  
  
"Leave now demon." another woman spoke wielding a sword  
  
"I will not leave her until I am recognize as Joketsuzoku Amazon." Xain Pu voice emotionless and the wind was picking up slightly.  
  
"Does the matriarch not recognize her own great-grand daughter?" Xain Pu questioned  
  
"You do indeed look like her, but you Ki signature if off and almost non-existence."   
  
Ranma smirked at this. Their Ki was slowly being replaced with mana as they grew stronger.  
  
"That's because I have trained with the gods." Xain Pu grinned at the looks they gave her.  
  
"I was chosen as a warrior of the wind and a protector or the Kami plain itself."  
  
"Girl I am old but do not take me for a fool." Cologne was furious now the demons were trying to make a fool of her.  
  
"Come on Xain Pu, these fools aren't worth the trouble." Ranma grab her hand and started to walk off.  
  
"Pitiful, weak male thinks he stronger then an Amazon warrior." some woman muttered in the group  
  
Ranma stop and slowly turned to face the woman. "Weak?" He chuckled slightly. "I am Ranma Ohgami, Heir to the Fist of the Thunder God." To make his point-lightening course up and down his body like a snake striking out at the air in quick vicious snaps.  
  
The wind started howling and became freezing cold.  
  
"I'm an Xain Pu Ohgami, master of the Heavenly Winds." Her eyes glowed with ethereal power as the winds pick up.  
  
The amazons refuse to show surprise or fear.   
  
"If you are who you say you are why are you here?" Cologne was voice was emotionless even as the teenagers showed control over the weather to destroy a village.  
  
Suddenly a four bolts of lightening came screaming from the heavens. When Cologne look closer there was something written there.  
  
:That was my Choose Matriarch of the Joketsuzoku amazons, they are who they say they are: - Kami  
  
"Well I'll be." Cologne was genuinely amused now. "Welcome home Xain Pu."  
  
  
  
Ranma followed behind Xain Pu as they walk deeper into the village and recognize the amazons was doing very suspicious but disregarded it as methods against intruders.   
  
Then Ranma started to feel his energy being drained the deeper he got within the village.  
  
"Windy." He called by her pet name. "I think you fellow sisters are trying to control Raima." Xain Pu looked the elder directly in the eye.  
  
"Why are you trying to deceive us?" Xain Pu ask out loud  
  
"Not you girl that foolish who thinks he can stand up to an Amazon warrior." Spoke another elder who was walking towards them  
  
"Do I have to prove myself in battle to you women." His voice was smooth.   
  
"You will challenge our current tournament champion." The elder sneered "Then you will earn my respect." She smoothly walked away  
  
Xain Pu looked questioningly at her Great-Grandmother who just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Hours Later   
  
Ranma stood on a battlefield across from a pretty girl with green hair and blue eyes.  
  
"You think weak male beat Amazon champion of village?"  
  
Ranma smirked "Girl you and your village are about to learn why I am called Raima in the heavens."  
  
"Hmpf"   
  
"Raima" One of the elder questioned out loud  
  
"Lightening Horse" Xain Pu translated "Thunder and Lightening bends to his every beck and call."  
  
"To make a point the is going to end this as painful as possible for Lo Xain."  
  
Back on the battlefield.  
  
Lo Xain had charged the weak male that hadn't even entered into a proper stance.  
  
Her speed was incredible and her skill was unrivaled in her age group, As her came blade came down upon her opponent all she hit was air.  
  
  
  
Ranma could have yawn at the speed of the girl. Her intent was clear and voiced to the world as 'I'm GOING TO CHOP YOUR ASS IN HALF'  
  
Said girl suddenly felt a tap on her back when she turned around the boy was right there grinning madly before she could strike out again he grab her by face with his right hand.  
  
"Here it comes prepare your healers or she will die." Xain had seen the move many time and she and she had even seen it use by its creator Raijin.  
  
As Ranma casually grab the girl by the face and lifted her up he screamed to the world. "I TOLD YOU I WAS A HEIR TO THE FIST OF THE THUDER GOD."  
  
Then it happened lightening struck behind him as electricity course through his arm and unto Lo Xain.  
  
Some say her screams could be heard for miles around and would haunt even the elders dream forever.  
  
When Ranma finally release her Lo Xain was mess her hair was gone, her eyes were pupil-less, her entire body was limp she hit the ground with a thump. Upon further inspection her chest was not moving.  
  
"Shit" Ranma had overdone it and he didn't understand what happened he had practically dump enough electricity into the girl to light a small city.  
  
"AIYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
That was when the war call pierce his ears and he prepared himself for a good fight.  
  
Raiden, Raijin, Thor, Indra = Thunder  
  
Fujin, Rudra, Feng Bo, Shine Tsu Hiko = Wind  
  
Ua, Kura Okami, Tsui, Taki Tsu Hiko = Rain 


	2. Ch 2

The Storm Ch 2  
  
Ranma twirled the Thunder Glaive in his hands as he took a defensive a stance against the Amazon rush.  
  
Right before the amazons could get close to Ranma, the winds pick up and Xain Pu's voice boomed over the grassy field.  
  
"Ranma, we are here because of your brash behavior." She practically flowed over to him and bopped him on the head  
  
"I do not want to stay here forever because of your willingness to prove your strength."  
  
"Aw come on windy I just wanna test my strength against one of the elders."  
  
Cologne pogoed up to the side of him and pointed behind him  
  
"You would have already lost boy."  
  
Behind Ranma there was thousands of arrows and spears and rocks and even a dozen Ki-blasts.  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes at the array of weaponry held by an unearthly wind.   
  
'So caught up in my own power I didn't even check to see if there was any enemies behind me.'  
  
The Thunder Glaive disappeared from his hands and he spoke to Cologne and apologized for his rude behavior.  
  
While Ranma and Xain-Pu trained with the Amazons, Usagi was having her own adventure.  
  
Juuban  
  
Usagi was lost. She hated being lost, she knew she was in Juuban but she had no idea if she was near her parent's house or even if her parents still lived here.   
  
Suddenly a large explosion caught her attention; naturally her curiosity got the best of her and she took off running into the unknown.  
  
When she arrived at the scene weirdly enough there were four girls fighting off what look to be a third level hell beast, truly ugly creatures with very poor intelligence. The girls were dressed in weird very revealing outfits that left little to the imagination and little protection. The girls were poorly trained in the ways of combat but had lots of power to throw at demon unfortunately, Demons from the third level of hell were immune to magic but were very easy to kill with weapons. The girl in the green and the one in the yellow looked to be distracting the demon so the in the red could build enough power to destroy it, while the blue haired girl was typing away on some laptop like device.  
  
Usagi stood on top of a building looking over the fight trying to decide for herself if she should interfere or not, when the brown and dark haired girl were harshly slammed into the building, her decision was made for her she slowly floated down to the battle scene.  
  
"Rei, Minako and I will distract while you hit him with all you got." Makoto said as she and Minako rushed the demon  
  
"Ami any weak points yet?" Rei ask impatiently as she prepared another attack  
  
"Yeah the head has the least amount of armor." Ami said as she launches an attack to aid Makoto and Minako "The back of the armor is made of a soft metal that we might be able to attack." Ami spoke while typing on her PC while Minako and Makoto close in on the demon  
  
But something weird happened the demons entire arm stretch and expanded within seconds and slammed Makoto and Minako in the face totally catching them off guard.  
  
Makoto slammed into the building while Minako skidded along the ground. Before Ami could react the same malformed arm swung around and smash her in the side almost folding her body in half and send it her flying into a store front but before she could slammed into the building she was caught by a slim but athletic arm and lowered to the ground.  
  
"Everything is going to be fine." was the only thing she heard before darkness claimed her.  
  
"Hello demon." Usagi smirked as the demon eyes widened at the sight of her  
  
"What are doing here terrorizing these young girls?" The rain was starting now soft but coming very quickly  
  
She started walking towards the demon with a beautiful Katana appearing in her slim hand. The rain came down harder and harder until it was pounding into the sidewalk in a beautiful rhythm of death.  
  
She stopped just a few feet in front of the smelly, disgusting beast. "Who sent you here?" She paused "Do they plan to attack the heavens?" Before the demon could answer she spoke again "You only get one chance."   
  
"I'M NOT SCARED OF NO.. ARRGHHH" The demon bellowed right before his sight went two different ways the last thing he saw was the beautiful girl sliding the sword back into the scabbard   
  
"Foolish demon." Usagi looked around and saw the girls were already gone  
  
So with that she turned and continues her search for her parents.  
  
In Heaven  
  
"RAIDEN."A loud screeching voice begin  
  
"How dare you send Ranma to earth?" A girl snarled as she stood in front of the Japanese thunder god  
  
The girl was tall with long white hair tied up in a high pony tail, she had pale skin and purple reptilian eyes her clothes was more of what you expect a dancer to wear, with a black top covering her athletic chest and left her muscular midsection completely open with a Chinese style dress that revealed long muscular legs and two swords strap to her back.  
  
"Who told you Ranma was sent to earth?" Raiden ask the girl calmly   
  
"I can feel it." She said lowly  
  
"Lotus, Ranma was sent to earth as a punishment, were hoping he and his sisters will bond through struggle and grow in strength together." Raiden sighed, "They have to mature if we are to have a chance in this oncoming war."  
  
"I should be leading the army, not those children Raiden." She swiftly turned and drew her sword and cut down a stone pillar and before it could hit the ground she tapped lightly causing it to disintegrate.   
  
"That right there is the reason you could never lead anything, you are as much of a child as Ranma and his sisters are."  
  
Raiden sighed, Lotus was… a strange woman with power and knowledge to back up her actions, at over twenty nine thousands years of existence she has proven her worth to God and he appointed her to leads the heavens army against the demonic herd that Solkalja was building. She was an angel with power to rival any level of God or Demon. Until almost eight centuries ago she fell in love with a demon and betrayed her beliefs and her friends. For 425 hundred years she and her lover Solma, demon lord of the 6 level of hell waged war with heavens forces until another Warrior angel known as Angela join the fight and single handedly destroyed Solma and what was left of his army.  
  
Only Kami knew what exactly happened to Lotus after the war, but she was once again a warrior for heaven.   
  
The woman known as Lotus narrowed her purple eyes at the Thunder God that had turned his back to her.  
  
"You expect me to follow these children into a war against the supreme level of HELL?" He purple eyes turned and furious and glowed darkly giving off and strange hellish mist into the air  
  
"The war isn't for another 10,000 years LOTUS." Raiden was losing his calm as thunder echoed in the background  
  
"The warriors will need experience dealing with the three storms." She said calmly with her eyes once again having their purple color  
  
"Your point?" Raiden looked at her slightly   
  
"Send me to the mortal plane."   
  
Raiden thought for a minute and then replied "Alright you have my permission but interfering with the Three Storms is strictly off limits if they require your help with anything report back to me before giving assistance." Raiden voice was that off a leader, strict and commanding.  
  
"Yes sir." Lotus grinned  
  
"Lotus." Raiden spoke before she could run off "Do not anger me again Lotus."  
  
She quickly nodded and disappeared in a flash of green mist  
  
"I'm going to regret that I just know it." Raiden said voicing his thoughts out loud  
  
"Yeah, your going to get your ass handed to you for that foolish mistake God of thunder." A voice behind Raiden sneered  
  
"Lilith?"  
  
China  
  
Ranma pulled the large traveling pack up to his shoulder easily.  
  
"Hey Xain Pu."  
  
Xain Pu turned around from her conversation with her Great Grandmother.  
  
"If you need any help just let me know, I'll be in Japan." Ranma grinned viciously "Me and my father have a couple things to discuss."  
  
"Ranma don't do anything stupid, and stay in contact with Usagi, I'll be joining you in a month or so." Xain Pu smiled sadly   
  
Ranma smiled and gave his sister a warm hug.   
  
"If you need anything just call on me." Ranma whispered in her ear  
  
"I always do." They slowly broke the hug  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality Cologne." Before Cologne could answer Ranma raise his hand to the sky and was struck by a huge lightening bolt when the smoke cleared he was completely gone  
  
"Sure knows how to make an exit doesn't he" Ku Lon said deadpanned   
  
"He's just a showoff there are other more silent ways to teleport." Xain Pu smiled  
  
'Now that the outsider is gone I can now have my darling Xain Pu.' Someone thought darkly  
  
Japan Nerima Ward  
  
'Okay Tendo dojo where are you?' Ranma thought as he walk down the streets of Nerima dress in his usually warrior grab with black nu-bakama trousers with a strange pattern, along with a dark blue vest with the kanji characters 'Heaven' on the back, on top of a long white shirt.  
  
Overall his clothing was a mixture of old and new.  
  
"Hey sir could you point me too the Tendo Dojo?" Ranma ask a random passerby  
  
Tendo Dojo  
  
As Soun and Genma sat playing Go the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it father." Kasumi spoke as she walks from the kitchen to answer the door  
  
"Yes hello."  
  
A young man stood at the door with black hair and electric blue eyes and wearing strange clothes.  
  
"Yes I'm Ranma Ohgami." He smiled slightly "I'm looking for a Genma Saotome."  
  
Juuban  
  
"Makoto-chan will you get the door for me please?" a woman's voiced yelled from the kitchen  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
Makoto quickly answered the door only to see the girl who had saves their butt's the day before.  
  
"Yes may I help you?" Makoto asked the strange girl  
  
"Yeah I'm looking for Ikuko Tsukino." Usagi replied with a nervous tremor deep down in her stomach  
  
"Please come inside and I'll get her." Makoto lead Usagi into the living room and jogged off to the kitchen  
  
Seconds later an older woman walk out of the kitchen   
  
"Usagi."  
  
"Mama."   
  
Ikuko grab her wayward daughter and hugged her for she was worth.  
  
"Where have you been Usagi?" Ikuko asked her as they broke the hug  
  
"That's a long and complicated story mother and I not allowed to tell it twice." Usagi look around the house trying to get a feel for the aura of the house  
  
"Where is everybody?"  
  
Ikuko sighed, "Your brother is at an school event, your father had a accident and is in a coma at the hospital."   
  
"This is Makoto." pointing to the tall girl with brown hair "I adopted her after your abduction."  
  
Usagi had already known about her father's accident and had already made plans to visit him in the hospital.  
  
"I was not abducted." Then she smiled and thought for a second "Well maybe I was."   
  
"I was taken for a reason."  
  
"What reason could they possibly have to steal you from your family." Ikuko raged as she grabbed her daughter's hand  
  
"The protection of heaven."  
  
"I am no longer Usagi Tsukino, I am Usagi Ohgami, One of the three storms protector of the Kami plane."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
Tendo Dojo  
  
"Hello father." Ranma's voice was cold   
  
"Ohh my son you've finally come." Genma jump up and embrace Ranma in a hug completely ignoring his son's tone of voice  
  
Ranma was thrown completely off guard by the hug his father had given him.  
  
"Here are my three daughters, Kasumi 19, Nabiki 17, Akane 16." Soun gave Ranma a huge grin "Just pick one she will be your fiancée."  
  
Ranma didn't say anything he was barely even breathing. "Fiancé?" He looked at Genma and twitch as the girl with dark hair immediately start calling him names.  
  
An hour later after Ranma had dealt Genma a beating he wouldn't be waking up from for a while he decided to stick around just for the hell of it and made it very clear to Tendo that he would pick a fiancée when he was ready.  
  
(Author Notes: I'm going to get the ball moving on this fic. I'm not very good with grammar stuff so forgive for any errors.) 


End file.
